viviendo juntos
by kisa05
Summary: Como será la vida de Hinata ahora que tiene que mudarse a la mansión Uzumaki y convivir con 9 personas algo peculiares? -NaruHina-.. -mundo alternativo-..Raro summary ... denle una oportunidad
1. personajes

Hola chicos ^^

No pues este es mi primer fan fic ^^

Espero que les guste, pero para que le entiendan mejor tengo que poner primero la lista de mis personajes^^

Así que primero esta la lista y mas al rato subo el capi si?

Dejen sus comentarios ^^ si les gustaron los personajes zaz!

aquí va .......  
Aclaraciones: la organización Taka es para los personajes malos y la organización Kyuubi es para los buenos ^^, y la de Akatsuki, es de la escuela

"Viviendo juntos" (preparatoria y universidad HINOMARU)

Personajes:  
Familia Hyuuga:  
Hiachi Hyuuga ------ 38 años ------ presidente actual de las empresas administrativas Hyuuga ------ segundo al mando de la organización Taka ------ maestro de administración II en la universidad y preparatoria----- divorciado ------ malo de la historia.

Hinata Hyuuga ------ 18 años ------ heredera principal de las empresas administrativas Hyuuga ------ estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria ------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi ------ esta enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki desde el primer momento en que lo vio ------ hija de Hiachi ------ buena de la historia.

Misa Hyuuga ------ 16 años------ segunda al mando de las empresas administrativas Hyuuga (después de Hinata) ------ estudiante de 2º semestre de preparatoria ------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi ------ esta enamorada de Ren Uzumaki, pero este no sabe ------ hija de Hiachi ------ buena de la historia.

Hizachi Hyuuga ------ 38 años ------ hermano gemelo de Hiachi ------ presidente actual de las empresas de contaduría Hyuuga ------maestro de contabilidad en la universidad y preparatoria------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi ------ viudo ------ bueno de la historia.

Neji Hyuuga ------ 19 años ----- primo de Hinata y Misa------ heredero principal de las empresas de contaduría Hyuuga ------ estudiante de 2º semestre de universidad en el campus de contaduría ------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- su novia es ten-ten Sabakuno y llevan 11 meses de novios------ hijo de Hizachi----- bueno de la historia.

Nobu Hyuuga------ 19 años------ primo de Hinata y Misa------ segundo al mando de las empresas de contaduría Hyuuga----- estudiante de 2º semestre de universidad en el campus de contaduría ----- pertenece a la organización Taka------ esta obsesionado con ten-ten solamente por que es novia de Neji, siempre ha tratado de separarlos------ hermano gemelo de Neji e hijo de Hizachi----- malo de la historia.

Familia Uzumaki:  
Jiraiya Uzumaki------ 65 años------ fundador de las empresas arquitectónicas Uzumaki------ principal al mando de la organización Kyuubi ----- sale con Tsunade Yamanaka desde hace ya 8 años, casi apunto de casarse------ retirado de la empresa arquitectónica Uzumaki, actualmente es maestro de matemáticas en la preparatoria y universidad HINOMARU y director de la universidad------ bueno de la historia.

Minato Uzumaki------ 45 años----- actual presidente de las empresas arquitectónicas Uzumaki------ 3º al mando de la organización Kyuubi----- maestro de arquitectura en la universidad------casado con Kusina ya llevan 26 años de casados------ hijo de Jiraiya bueno de la historia.

Kusina Uzumaki----- 44 años ------ presidenta actual de las organizaciones químicas Uzumaki ----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- maestra de química y laboratorio químico de la universidad y preparatoria----- esta casada con Minato, llevan 26 años de casados----- buena de la historia.

Pain Uzumaki----- 25 años----- principal heredero de las empresas arquitectónicas Uzumaki----- estudiante de la universidad haciendo las practicas de la carrera de arquitectura----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi ----- su novia es Konnan Nara llevan 6 años------ hijo de Minato y Kusina ------ su banda en la escuela es la de los Akatsukis ------ bueno de la historia.

Deidara Uzumaki---- 23 años------ principal heredera de las empresas químicas Uzumaki------ estudiante de 9º semestre universidad campus químico-----pertenece a la organización Kyuubi------ su novio es Sesori Sabakuno llevan 3 años------ hija de Minato y Kusina, ----- esta en la banda de su hermano Pain en la escuela llamada Akatsukis ------ buena de la historia.

Kisa Uzumaki------ 21 años----- segunda al mando de las empresas químicas Uzumaki-----estudiante de 6º semestre de la universidad campus químico------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi-----su novio es Itachi Uchiha, llevan 6 meses de novios------ hija de Minato y Kusina----- buena de la historia.

Naruto Uzumaki------ 18 años ----- segundo al mando de las empresas arquitectónicas Uzumaki------ estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria ----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- no tiene novia pero esta secretamente enamorado Hinata desde que la vio en el aeropuerto, pero nadie sabe de sus sentimientos----- hijo de Minato y Kusina------ bueno de la historia.

Ren Uzumaki----- 16 años----- tercero al mando de las empresas arquitectónicas Uzumaki----- estudiante de 2º semestre de preparatoria------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi------no tiene novia pero se enamorara de alguien al transcurrir un accidente-----hijo de Minato y Kusina----- bueno de la historia.

Hiro Uzumaki----- 16 años----- tercero al mando de las empresas químicas Uzumaki------ estudiante de 2º semestre de preparatoria ----- pertenece a la organización Taka------ esta obsesionado con Misa Hyuuga, pero esta no le hace caso por que esta enamorada secretamente de Ren------ hijo de Minato y Kusina y hermano gemelo de Ren-----malo de la historia.

Familia Uchiha:  
Orochomaru Uchiha------ 64 años------ presidente actual de las empresas arqueológicas Uchiha------ principal al mando de la organización Taka------ esta a cargo de Itachi, Tobi y Sasuke------maestro de arqueología en la preparatoria y la universidad------ quiere que Tsunade este con el quiera o no en pocas alabaras obsesionado con ella------ malo de la historia.

Kabuto Uchiha----- 24 años----- principal heredero de las empresas arqueológicas Uchiha------ pertenece a la organización Taka------ estudiante de la universidad haciendo prácticas de la carrera de arqueología------ odia a Pain por que es novio de Konnan, pero el hace hasta lo imposible por separarlos (pero jamás lo logra ^^)----- hijo de Orochomaru ----- malo de la historia.

Ichigo Uchiha------ 21 años------ segunda al mando de las empresas arqueológicas Uchiha-----pertenece a la organización Taka----- estudiante de 6º semestre de universidad campus arqueología------ odia a mas no poder a Ino Yamanaka y a Hinata Hyuuga la primera por que sabe que Gaara esta interesado en ella, y pues ella tiene un interés obsesivo hacia Gaara y la segunda por que es mas hermosa que ella------ hija de Orochomaru------odia a sus primos------ mala de la historia

Risa Uchiha------ 21 años------ segunda al mande de las empresas arqueológicas Uchiha----- pertenece a la organización Taka----- estudiante de 6º semestre de la universidad campus arqueología----- tiene un odio espectral hacia Hinata, ya que esta acapara toda la atención de su ex novio Naruto , y no le hace mucho caso a esta------hija de Orochomaru y hermana gemela de Ichigo------odia a sus primos------ mala de la historia.

Itachi Uchiha------23 años----- presidente actual de las empresas de ingeniería civil Uchiha-----pertenece a la organización Kyuubi------ también estudiante de la de 9º semestre de la universidad campus ingeniería civil------novio de Kisa Uzumaki llevan 6 meses-------sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión dejándolos a cargo de las empresas y las custodias pasaron a su tío Orochomaru----- no le caen nada bien sus primas y mucho menos su primo----- pertenece a la organización de la escuela Akatsuki------ bueno de la historia.

Obito Uchiha (mas conocido como Tobi)------ 23 años----- presidente actual junto con Itachi de las empresas de ingeniería civil Uchiha------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi------ estudiante de 9º semestre de universidad campus ingeniería civil------no tiene novia pero tiene muchas admiradoras------ sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión dejándolos a cargo de las empresas y las custodias pasaron a su tío Orochomaru------ odia a morir a su primo e le son indiferentes sus primas----- pertenece a la organización de la escuela Akatsuki----- bueno de la historia.

Sasuke Uchiha-------18 años------ segundo al mando de las empresas de ingeniería civil Uchiha-----pertenece a lo organización Kyuubi------estudiante de 6º semestre de la preparatoria-----no tiene novia pero después se va interesando en Nana Sabakuno----- sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión dejándolos a cargo de las empresas y las custodias pasaron a su tío Orochomaru------ no le interesa la vida de sus primos, simplemente trata de ignorarlas, claro cuando se puede ----- bueno de la historia.

Familia Sabakuno:  
Kakashi Sabakuno-----32 años----- presidente actual de las empresas de derecho fiscal Sabakuno------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi------ maestro de derecho e ingeniería civil en la preparatoria y universidad----- es viudo y no tiene novia pero si bastantes admiradoras a pesar de su edad------ esta a cargo de sus 4 sobrinos----- Ten-ten y Sasori son hijos de su hermana menor que esta de viaje por tiempo indefinido, actualmente lleva 3 años fuera------ Gaara y Temari son hijos de su hermana mayor que murió hace 5 años------bueno de la historia.

Nana Sabakuno------ 18 años------ heredera de las empresas de derecho fiscal Sabakuno----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 6º semestre de la preparatoria----- no tiene novio pero después queda flechada por Sasuke Uchiha----- es hija única de Kakashi----- buena de la historia.

Gaara Sabakuno----- 18 años----- actual heredero de las empresas de Leyes gubernamentales Sabakuno------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria------ no tiene novia pero esta secretamente interesado en Ino Yamanaka----- es sobrino de Kakashi----- su madre murió en un accidente y lo dejo a cargo de todas las empresas, por que es misteriosamente demasiado inteligente y calculador con lo que tenga que ver con el trabajo---- bueno de la historia.

Temari Sabakuno------ 19 años------ heredera de las empresas de leyes gubernamentales Sabakuno----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi------ estudiante de 2º semestre de universidad campus de leyes----- su novio es Shikamaru y llevan 2 años------ es sobrino de Kakashi y hermana mayor de Gaara----- su madre murió en un accidente y la dejo a cargo de Gaara viviendo con su tío Kakashi----- buena de la historia.

Sasori Sabakuno----- 23 años------ actual presidente de las empresas de música y arte Sabakuno----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 9º semestre de la universidad campus artísticas----- su novia es Deidara llevan ya 3 años----- es sobrino de Kakashi y hermano mayor de Ten-ten----- su madre esta de viaje por tiempo indefinido, actualmente lleva 3 años fuera, y lo dejo a cargo de las empresas y de su hermana menor viviendo en la casa de Kakashi------ en la escuela pertenece ala organización Akatsuki----- bueno de la historia.

Ten-Ten Sabakuno----- 19 años------ heredera de las empresas de arte y música Sabakuno----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi---- estudiante de 2º semestre de universidad campus artísticas----- su novio es Neji y llevan 11 juntos----- es sobrina de Kakashi y hermana de Sasori----- su madre esta de viaje por tiempo indefinido, actualmente lleva 3 años fuera---- buena de la historia.

Familia Nara:  
Kurenai Nara------ 30 años----- actual presidente de las empresas físico matemáticas Nara----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- maestra de física en la universidad y preparatoria -----es novia de Azuma desde hace ya 6 años, casi apunto de casarse----- tiene 2 sobrinos a cargo de ella------- Suigetsu y Konnan ----- buena de la historia

Shikamaru Nara----- 18 años ----- heredero principal de las empresas físico matemáticas Nara---- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria----- su novia es Temari y llevan 2 años----- es hijo de Kurenai----- bueno de la historia.

Shino Nara------ 18 años------- segundo al mando de las empresas físico matemáticas Nara----- pertenece a la Organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria----- no tiene novia, por que es un poco serio----- hijo de Kurenai---- bueno de la historia.

Kiba Nara----- 18 años----- segundo al mando de las empresas físico matemáticas Nara----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 6º semestre de la preparatoria----- no tiene novia y siempre ande con su perro de arriba para bajo----- hijo de Kurenai----- bueno de la historia.

Konnan Nara----- 23 años----- presidenta actual de las empresas biológicas Nara----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 9º semestre de universidad campus biología----- su novio es Pain y llevan ya 6 años----- sobrina de Kurenai----- sus padres están en la cárcel por fraude y su condena es de 15 años y actualmente llevan 14 años en unos meses estarán fuera----- en la escuela pertenece a la organización Akatsuki y es segunda al mando----- buena de la historia.

Suigetsu Nara----- 18 años----- heredero de las empresas biológicas Nara ---- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi---- estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria----- no tiene novia dice que es un fastidio----- es sobrino de kutenai y hermano menor de Konnan----- sus padres están en la cárcel por fraude y su condena es de 15 años y actualmente llevan 14 años en unos meses estarán fuera----- bueno de la historia.

Familia Yamanaka:  
Tsunade Yamanaka------ 63 años (párese una joven de 30 años) ------ fundadora de las empresas de medicina Yamanaka----- segunda al mando de la organización Kyuubi----- sale con Jiraiya desde hace ya 8 años, casi apunto de casarse----- retirada de la empresa medica Yamanaka, actualmente es directora de la preparatoria y doctora de la universidad y preparatoria------ buena de la historia.

Azuma Yamanaka----- 32 años----- actual presidente de las empresas Medicas y de Nutrición Nara------ pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- maestro de nutrición en la preparatoria y universidad----- hijo de Tsunade----- novio de Kurenai desde hace ya 6 años, casi apunto de casarse ----- tiene 2 sobrinas a cargo de el----- Karin y Sakura----- bueno de la historia.

Ino Yamanaka------ 18 años---- heredera de las empresas medicas y de nutrición Nara----- pertenece a la organización Kyuubi----- estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria----- no tiene novio pero esta enamorada de Gaara desde hace mucho------ es hija única de Azuma---- buena de la historia.

Sakura Yamanaka-----18 años----- segunda al mando de las empresas medicas y de nutrición Nara----- pertenece a la organización Taka---- estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria----- odia a Nana por ser la que acapare la atención de "su Sasuke" y también por que es mas popular y bella que ella-----es sobrina de Asuma----- sus padres murieron en una balacera y quedaron a cargo de Azuma----- mala de la historia

Karin Yamanaka 18 años----- segunda al mando de las empresas medicas y de nutrición Nara----- pertenece a la organización Taka---- estudiante de 6º semestre de preparatoria----- odia a Kisa por que es novia de Itachi y mucho mas bella que ella----- es sobrina de Asuma y hermana melliza de Sakura----- sus padres murieron en una balacera y quedaron a cargo de Azuma----- mala de la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen porfa sus comentarios son muy importantes

Espero y les aya gustado ^^ mas al rato subo el capi ^^

bye


	2. Capitulo 1 la dulce prima de los chicos

Estoy de nuevo por a qui pero ahora con el primer capi ^^ bueno en realidad es la primera parte, ya que el capi esta algo largo y por eso decidí dividirlo en dos, por que alo mejor y se aburren de leer tanto y así ^^

La primera parte trata de la llegada de Hinata y la segunda de la ex novia de Naruto

* * *

Capitulo 1 la dulce prima de los chicos Hyuuga y la ¿exnovia de Naruto?

Primera parte: la dulce prima de los chicos Hyuuga.

* * *

Una chica se encontraba sentada en el asiento de un avión mirando hacia fuera.

-Ufff- suspiro la chica.

"Soy Hinata Hyuuga tengo 18 años, en este preciso momento estaba pensando en como debería de actuar. Me dirijo a la ciudad de Konoha en Japón, pero en realidad estaba viviendo en Suna, la capital de Konoha con mi padre y mi hermana, me tuve que salir de casa por que estoy peleando por las empresas administrativas de mi familia, ya que mi padre no sabe como aprovecharlas, es una `persona tan corrupta, pero no me gusta hablar mal de el, por que haga lo que haga el seguirá siendo mi padre desafortunadamente. Cuando era pequeña vivía en Konoha, pero desde que murió mama nos mudamos, ahora no me acuerdo como es Konoha, por que mi padre no nos dejaba venir, por que tiene algunos problemas con mi tío Hizachi, el es tan buena persona (mi tío)."

-Queridos pasajeros, abróchense bien los cinturones por favor, en unos momentos aterrizaremos- Se escucho una vos femenina por las bocinas del avión.

- Ufff gracias a Dios – dijo Hinata mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

"Estoy tan nerviosa, por que en realidad no tengo ni la mas minima idea de quien me recogerá en el aeropuerto, pero espero que no sea mi primo Nobu, por que tengo la ligera sospecha de que me odia, siendo que ni siquiera me conoce bien, a veces pienso que el seria buen hijo de mi padre ñ.ñ por que es tan amargado, todo lo contrario a su hermano Neji, el es tan dulce y feliz jajaja bueno yo les digo, por que ellos iban a pasar unas que otras vacaciones en mi casa, claro que mi tío no iba, solo ellos dos ^^."

Hinata se bajo del avión y se sentó en una banca a esperar que alguien llegara, pasaron y pasaron los minutos al tanto que llego a pasar 1 hora y nadie llegaba por ella, y ni siquiera podía ir ella sola por que no tenia ni una pista de por donde quedaba la casa de su tío ¬¬ .

Estaba tan cansada, y quien no si ya eran las10:30 de la noche, y se había pasado todo un día sentada en el avión.

Sin pensarlo se había quedado dormida.

Pasaron unos minutos, como 30, hasta que alguien estaba tratando de despertarla, y, si era su primo y precisamente era el primo que ella no quería que la recogiera, y si ahí estaba parado a unos centímetros de Hinata, con su cara de amargura viéndola indiferente.

-Se puede saber que se supone que estas haciendo?- dijo el chico con su voz tan sin sentimientos que lo caracteriza.

"Si, este es mi primo Nobu, el es de las personas que no les gusta mostrar sus sentimientos, la única emoción que he visto en su rostro es la de odio, pero nada mas, es un tipo tan raro, no le hablo nada mas que lo indispensable, y obviamente que no me gusta hacer cosas entupidas enfrente de el por que el es tan perfecto."

- Aaaa Nobu, discúlpame, solo estaba descansando, ya que no llegabas- decía Hinata un poco nerviosa.

"Definitivamente ese chico me pone muy nerviosa, no me gusta para nada su comportamiento, no se si podré aguantar vivir bajo su mismo techo, aunque sea mi primo, siempre he dicho que me ve con ojos muy extraños, no me gusta estar a solas con el, siento como si en cualquier momento me agarrara del cuello y apretaría hasta estrangularme, lo se es un pensamiento tan infantil, pero aunque no quisiera matarme ni nada por el estilo es mejor prevenir que lamentar no creen? ."

- Ya deja de perder el tiempo perdedora y vámonos que mi padre estará preocupado por ti – dijo con un ligero tono de fastidio mientras caminaba, dejando a Hinata atrás.

Hinata caminaba un poco seria y triste, iba pensando en por que su primo era tan frío y tan malvado, porque no será como su hermano, en si algo le abría pasado y por que se desquitaba con todos los que podía… todo eso tenia en la cabeza la pobre de Hinata.

De lo distraída que iba no se dio cuenta de que a unos metros de ella se encontraba un chico, y paso lo inevitable XD, se topo con el y callo de sentón, y mientras se sobaba el chico le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Disculpa, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí- dijo Hinata un poco avergonzada.

- No hay problema, solo deberías de tener mas cuidado ok? A por cierto mi nombre es Naruto y tu eres? - dijo el joven, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

En eso Hinata volteo para arriba a ver el rostro del chico y se quedo flechada por el.

- He? me llamo Hinata ^^ mucho gusto Naruto-kun- dijo mientras se levantaba del piso con ayuda de Naruto.

- Disculpa? que hace una chica tan bella sola en la noche?- pregunto el atractivo chico algo preocupado por Hinata.

En eso Nobu le pone una mano a Naruto en el hombro.

- Esa perdedora viene conmigo pero si quieres te la regalo- dijo algo cabreado.

A Nobu definitivamente no le caía nada bien Naruto, de echo es la segunda persona mas desagradable para el después de su hermano.

- HINATA!- grito algo estresado Nobu – que se supone que estas haciendo perdiendo el tiempo con este tipo- dijo señalando con el dedo a Naruto - por eso le dije a mi padre que definitivamente yo no quería venir por ti, siempre me estas dando dolores de cabeza.

- Nobu- dijo Naruto muy calmado – tu siempre haces escándalo por cualquier cosa verdad – dijo dándole una sonrisa algo calmada.

"Definitivamente Naruto-kun es el chico mas tierno y guapísimo del universo, no me importa lo que diga mi primo de mi mientras que allá tenido la oportunidad de ver los ojos azules mas hermosos del mundo, pase lo que pase no abra nada que me haga olvidar a este chico, no lo puedo creer yo no creía en el amor a primera vista o jamás me avía enamorado de alguien en la primera impresión, pero con Naruto-kun es muy diferente, este sentimiento que siento en mi pecho es muy fuerte."

Nobu definitivamente odia con todo su corazón la estupida sonrisa de Naruto, no le gusta que los demás le tengan lastima ni que se compadezcan de el y sabia perfectamente que si Naruto le sonreía y le hablaba calmadamente solo podía significar que estaba furioso.

Nobu se arto de la estupida sonrisa calmada de Naruto y antes de que Naruto le tirara un golpe se adelanto y tiro un golpe dirigido a la cara de Naruto, pero Hinata se metió en medio de ellos y cuando el golpe iba a dar en el blanco (en la cara de Hinata) el brazo de Nobu quedo inmóvil a unos centímetros del rostro de Hinata.

-Nobu- dijo un chico idéntico a el- que se supone que ibas a hacer.

"Gracias a dios que llego a tiempo Neji-niisan, no imagino mi rostro lleno de sangre por el fatal golpe de Nobu, pero claro que no iba a dejar que Naruto-kun quedara con un golpe en su hermoso rostro por mi culpa *.*."

- Neji-niisan- dijo Hinata muy asustada por el golpe que iba a recibir de parte de su primo.

- Hinata te encuentras bien, tienes una cara que espantaría hasta los fantasmas- dijo Neji con una cara de felicidad y de alegría que hizo que Hinata se sintiera mucho mejor.

- Si estoy bien gracias a ti- dijo dándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas que la caracteriza- pero déjame confesarte que estaba muy asustada, no imagino que pasaría si no hubieras llegado- dijo algo triste.

- No te preocupes de todos modos si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo Naruto no hubiera dejado que mi estupido hermano te tocara ni un pelo – dijo orgulloso de su amigo.

En eso Nobu se safa del brazo de su hermano.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y muevan sus patéticos cuerpos que ya es tarde- dijo Nobu nuevamente con su vos fuera de sentimientos.

"Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, es como si Nobu padeciera de una doble personalidad, sigue siendo tan extraño e incomprensible, pero intentare comprender su comportamiento psicópata, y llevarme lo mejor posible con el."

- Naruto, gracias por ayudar a Hinata- dijo Neji mientras caminaba en la misma dirección que su hermano.

- Nos vemos después Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a Naruto para darle un beso en el cachete- fue un gusto haberte conocido.

-Estaré esperando ansioso Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el cachete.

Después de eso los 3 chicos llegaron asta donde se encontraba la limosina, y subieron, Neji y Hinata estaban platicando animadamente de cosas sin importancia, mientras que Nobu estaba meditando con los ojos serrados y haciendo ruidos como ghm para que los otros 2 se callaran de una vez XD.

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba Naruto recargado en un poste, como que estaba esperando a una persona, en eso... CONTINUARA

* * *

Próximo capitulo: segunda parte: la exnovia de Naruto.

Espero y les allá gustado, Estaré esperando sus comentarios ^^ para ver si les esta gustando ^^


	3. capitulo 1 parte 2 La ex novia de Naruto

Hola de nuevo chicos les agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, cada comentario me da mas inspiración para seguir escribiendo ñ.ñ

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte espero que les guste ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Segunda parte: la ex novia de Naruto.

parte anterior:  
Después de eso los 3 chicos llegaron asta donde se encontraba la limosina, y subieron, Neji y Hinata estaban platicando animadamente de cosas sin importancia, mientras que Nobu estaba meditando con los ojos serrados y haciendo ruidos como ghm para que los otros 2 se callaran de una vez XD

ahora:

Después de eso los 3 chicos llegaron asta donde se encontraba la limosina, y subieron, Neji y Hinata estaban platicando animadamente de cosas sin importancia, mientras que Nobu estaba meditando con los ojos serrados y haciendo ruidos como ghm para que los otros 2 se callaran de una vez XD

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba Naruto recargado en un poste de luz, estaba con los ojos cerrados por que le fastidiaba un poco la luz , llevaba mas de 20 minutos esperando a una persona muy importante, en ese instante una chica muy guapa de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura se estaba acercando poco a poco, sus ojos eran rojos, era alta, de piel muy pálida, la chica llevaba puesto un short negro muy cortito, una blusa rosa ombliguera y traía unos tacones rosas muy altos y traía muchas joyas caras.

En cuanto llego hasta donde se encontraba Naruto se le acerco de repente y le dio un beso en la boca.

- Risa, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso- dijo Naruto un poco enojado.

-Hay Naruto-chan que tiene de malo aparte tu y yo éramos novios no?- dijo Risa mientras hacia un puchero.

- Risa ya deberías superar eso, yo ya no te quiero, estoy enamorado de otra persona- dijo Naruto sin vacilar y algo fastidiado.

- Naruto-chan por favor no me pidas que te olvide, por que yo te amo- dijo Risa muy enojada.

Risa definitivamente estaba algo alterada por las palabras del rubio, a pesar de que ellos habían terminado su relación de novios hace ya 3 meses ella siempre llegaba y le daba un beso en la boca y Naruto nunca le decía nada, pero esta noche fue en la que Naruto le prohibió volver a hacer, por que su corazón ya pertenecía a otra chica.

-En donde esta Sasuke?- pregunto sin darle importancia a la actitud de la chica.

- No vendrá por que le dije a mi papi que no lo dejara salir- dijo con vos de malicia ¬¬.

Naruto sonrío calmadamente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Risa.

Risa sabia perfectamente que cuando Naruto sonreía calmadamente era por que estaba furioso, y retrocedían unos pasos para que Naruto no la alcanzara.

En eso Naruto escucho la vos de su hermano Pain.

- Naruto que se supone que estas haciendo a estas horas de la noche afuera de casa?- dijo Pain dándose cuenta de la sonrisa calmada de Naruto y también de la presencia de Risa.

En eso Naruto deja de sonreír calmadamente y vuelve a sonreír normalmente y voltea a ver a su hermano.

- Eh? Pain?- dijo algo preocupado por que ya eran las 12 :30 de la madrugada y no le había avisado a sus padres de que estaría en el aeropuerto- Estaba esperando a Sasuke pero no vino y Risa le hizo el favor de decirme que no iba a poder venir- dijo mirando seriamente a Risa- verdad Risa-chan.

- Claro Pain-kun, de echo ya nos íbamos por que ya es tarde verdad cariño- dijo aprovechando la situación de que Pain estaba ahí.

En eso Risa se acerca a Naruto y le da un beso en la boca y le dice en el oído.

- No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente Naruto-chan- dijo mientras se iba- nos vemos después Naruto-kun adiós Pain-kun cuídense los dos- decía mientras movía la mano de un lado al otro.

Mientras Risa desaparecía en las sombras Pain se le quede viendo a Naruto un poco preocupado.

- Naruto-chan no me digas que ya regresaste con Risa- decía su hermano mayor.

- Claro que no Pain como se te ocurre, por que lo dices? Por que me dio un beso?- decía Naruto calmadamente.

-Pues si? – decía mas calmado ya Pain.

- Ah eso, no pues ya le he dicho que dejara de hacer eso, pero ella no entiende, como que esta encaprichada conmigo- decía algo triste Naruto.

Después de platicar un rato en la calle tomaron camino hacia casa, mientras caminaban Naruto convenció a Pain de que le dijera a sus papas que ah estado con el todo el tiempo., para que no lo regañaran.

Mientras que en la mansión Uzumaki Minato estaba en la sala esperando a que alguno de sus 2 hijos desaparecidos cruzara la puerta.

Pain y Naruto llegaron a una mansión tan grande que abarcaba todo una cuadra, era de color blanca, fueron caminando, hasta que se toparon con un gran jardín, era tan hermoso, y tenia muchísimas flores como rosas de varios colores, girasoles, y muchísimas especies mas. Se toparon con una enorme puerta, era tan elegante.

Cuando Pain y Naruto pasaron la puerta vieron todo apagado y pensaron que nadie estaba despierto, pero en eso se prende la luz de la sala y ven a una persona sentada en un sillón.

- Quiero que me den una explicación de que exactamente estaban haciendo tan noche en la calle y aun peor sin avisarnos?- dijo Minato con vos un poco dura, mirando fijamente a los dos chicos

Mientras en la puerta de la cocina se encontraba su abuelo Jiraiya, este camino hasta la sala y le agarro el hombro a su hijo

- Minato… no seas tan duro con los chicos, aparte ellos ya son mayores de edad y pueden estar en la calle hasta tarde- dijo Jiraiya muy calmado,

- Puede que tengas razón papa pero por lo menos hubieran avisado que llegarían tarde, Kusina estaba muy preocupada por ellos y no se quería quitar de la puerta hasta que ellos llegaran- dijo ya mucho mas calmado

- lo sentimos mucho oto-san, es que se nos hizo tarde y Naruto se quedo platicando un rato con Risa y pues… no nos dimos cuenta de la hora- decía Pain

- esta bien, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir si?- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Mientras Jiraiya se les quedaba viendo un poco divertido a sus jóvenes nietos

- y bien chicos cual es la verdad?- dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia las estrellas

- como que cual es la verdad?- pregunto Naruto

- los conozco demasiado para creerles ese cuento de que no vieron la hora y que no ce cuantas cosas?- dijo aun mirando hacia las estrellas

- esta bien yo te contare lo que paso en mi día, pero con una condición- dijo el Pain

Si ya se, que no le diga a tus papas verdad?- Dijo Jiraiya con una cara lago chistosa ^^

Y así Pain le contó todo lo que había echo en su día, de que estaba con Konnan ayudándole a no se cuantas cosas, hasta cuando llego a donde estaba Naruto con Risa

- y ese fue mi día, pero mentí, para que no regañaran a Naruto-chan- dijo Pain mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto

Y bien Naruto cual es tu excusa ahora? O nos vas a contar la verdad?- dijeron Pain y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo algo divertidos

- esta bien les contare lo maravilloso que fue esta noche para mi – dijo con ojos de estrellitas así ---*.*

Flash back---------------------------------  
De lo distraída que iba no se dio cuenta de que a unos metros de ella se encontraba un chico, y paso lo inevitable XD, se topo con el y callo de sentón, y mientras se sobaba el chico le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Disculpa, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí- dijo Hinata un poco avergonzada.

- No hay problema, solo deberías de tener mas cuidado ok? A por cierto mi nombre es Naruto y tu eres? - dijo el joven, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

En eso Hinata volteo para arriba a ver el rostro del chico y se quedo flechada por el.

- He? me llamo Hinata ^^ mucho gusto Naruto-kun- dijo mientras se levantaba del piso con ayuda de Naruto.

- Disculpa? que hace una chica tan bella sola en la noche?- pregunto el atractivo chico algo preocupado por Hinata.

En eso Nobu le pone una mano a Naruto en el hombro.

- Esa perdedora viene conmigo pero si quieres te la regalo- dijo algo cabreado.

……. Y paso todo lo que paso :D

- Nos vemos después Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a Naruto para darle un beso en el cachete- fue un gusto haberte conocido.

-Estaré esperando ansioso Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el cachete

Fin Flash back----------------------------

- y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Naruto mientras se acariciaba el cachete

Y así se la pasaron un buen rato platicando de la dulce y hermosa prima de los chicos Hyuuga, hasta que a todo el mundo le dio sueño y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.

Mientras que unas oras antes en la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba toda la familia reunida en el comedor y Hizachi le comunico algo importante a Hinata…

¿Qué será lo que Hizachi le tiene que comunicar a Hinata?  
Descúbranlo en el segundo capitulo de "viviendo juntos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pues eso fue el capitulo 1 completo ya ^^ espero que les aya gustado ^^  
Cuídense y dejen sus valiosos comentarios que ya saben que me inspiro con ellos *.* jaja.  
Bye


End file.
